oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Oseapedia Wiki
Welcome to the Oseapedia Wiki Welcome to Oseapedia The growing Osean encyclopedia! Osea Osea is a multinational, highly populated continent in Anea. Though relitively small in size, Osea's abundant resources, technological advancements, and high population make it the military and economic center of Anea. Nations: I.S.A.F. : Kingdom of Leasath : Kingdom Of Erusia : Federal Republic of Aurelia : Principality of Took : Union of Yuktobania : The Independent Republic Of Directus : Regions: Wars: *1st-3rd Rubin Wars *1st-4th Erusian Wars *ISAF-Yuk War/1st Tookish War *2nd Tookish War *Osean Continental War *Osean-Samarkand War Timeline: · 1250: Legend has it that Elerich arrives with the first humans in Emmeria (northern Osea) from a place unknown · 1500: Osea is composed of several clusters of city states, especially around the bay of Belfast · 1650: The city state of Soleil begins expanding · 1775: Soleil reaches its height · 1800: Erusia rebels against Soleil · 1830: Union of Yuktobania formed · 1850: By causes unknown Soleil collapses, leaves behind a collection of smaller kingdoms and city states, most notably The Kingdom of Relia, The Republic of Dilectus, The Kingdom of Palanthas, The Kingdom of Navis, and The Kingdom of Aulia. Yuktobania begins expanding. · 1880: After rapid expansion after Soleil collapse, Yuktobania reaches the borders of Erusia. Captures The United Kingdom of Navis and Palanthas after the brief First Tookish war. The Republic of Dilectus is captured and Dilectus is renamed Midgar. Relia and Aulia are devasted after the First Rubin War but Yuktobania is defeated in the Second Rubin War thanks to aid from Erusia. · 1914-1919: First Erusian war between Yuktobania and Erusia · 1931-1933: Second Erusian war · 1958-1966: Third Erusian war · 1991-1994: Fourth Erusian War · 2006: Nations of Relia, and Aulia merge to form Aurelia · 2007-2009: Third Rubin war · 2011: Aperture Uprising: A student revolution calling for independence that began in the city of Aperture. It is quickly suppressed by Yuktobania. · 2013: Uprising throughout Emmeria, triggered by the Aperture Uprising. · 2015: Formation of ISAF to counter the threat of Yuktobania. · 2015-2017: Beginning of ISAF-Yuk war · 2018-2020: Second Tookish War: The Principality of Took declares its independence. · 2019: Directian Independence: No bloodshed as Kith Kannan makes a deal to remain a loyal ally of Yuktobania and not aid ISAF if Directus is granted autonomy. · 2021: Directus declines admittance into ISAF, Linyoa is born · 2029: Death of King Spacey; King Ovechkin takes Power · 2037: Death of High Chancellor Kith-Kannan: High Chancellor Linyoa is elected at the age of 16 · 2038: Leasath withdraws from ISAF, supposedly due to Directian influence. · 2045: o Linyoa, Kylonius, and Brioche sign the Treaty of Belfast, establishing the Belfast Alliance between the nations of Directus, Took, and Aurelia. · 2047: o The Independent Republic of Directus and the Union of Yutkobanian Republics sign a non-aggression pact · 2048: o George of ISAF defects to Directus · 2050: o War breaks out between The Independent States Allied Federation and The Independent Republic of Directus o The Principality of Took breaks the Treaty of Belfast and declares war on the Independent Republic of Directus. Aurelia soon follows. The coalition is formed. o Using the crisis as an excuse, Linyoa declares himself Emperor, and begins the transformation of The Independent Republic of Directus into The Directian Empire. o The Union of Yutkobania Republics pledges to send troops to prevent bloodshed. o The Independent Republic of Directus invades ISAF by sea, taking the city of Bern o The Tookish capital of Palanthas falls to Directus, and is sacked. Kylonius is killed in the battle. o The Aurelian capital of Ansilon falls to Directus, and is sacked. Brioche is killed in the battle. · 2051: o Directus launches a second invasion of ISAF from the south, scissoring ISAF between the naval invasion to the north, and the land invasion to the south. o The unprepared nations of Aurelia and Took continue losing land to the Directians, who destroy everything they find, and massacre huge numbers of civilians. o Directus defeats the Aurelian-Tookish navy in the battle of Belfast o Nitidus, the capital of ISAF falls to Directus. o King Ovechkin of ISAF is killed in battle, King Qwilz is crowned. o Yuktobania breaks the neutrality agreement without warning, and invades Directus, besieging the Directian city of Mobius. Yuktobania joins the Coalition. o The coalition overthrows the Leasathian government, and installs a puppet government. Leasath joins the war. o Erusia pledges to stay out of the war. · 2052: o Yuktobania is Defeated in the First Battle of Mobius. o The Battle of fort Peasant takes place in ISAF o Directus takes full control of the Bay of Belfast. o King Qwilz of ISAF is killed, King Jonathan is crowned. o The Coalition overthrows the Erusia, and installs a puppet government. Erusia joins the coalition. o Yuktobania is defeated in the Second Battle of Mobius o ISAF falls to Directus. o King Jonathan is killed and King Stephan is crowned. Stephan flees to Leasath. o Aurelia falls to Directus. Prince Nero of Directus is killed. · 2053: o Remnants of ISAF Form the Free States Forces o Yuktobania is defeated in the Third Battle of Mobius o Directus invades Erusia, taking the city of Mideel. o Directus invades Yuktobania by sea and takes the capital city of Hyrule o Directus offers to negotiate a ceasefire but is refused o Yuktobania is defeated in the Fourth Battle of Mobius · 2054: o Directus defeats Leasath in the Battle of the Katarin mountains at it attempts to cross the board Directus o Directus continues its invasion into Yuktobania o Directus invades Leasath but is defeated · 2055: o Directus invades Leasath a second time o Directus defeats the Tookish forces at the Battle of Kalm o Directian forces commanded by Linyoa, who had gone unseen in Osea since the war began, invade Leasath by sea. · 2056: o Took falls to Directus o Directus invades Leasath via ISAF o The last remnants of the Yuktobanian army are defeated. o Most of Leasath falls to the 3 invading Directian armies. o Directus once again offers peace, but ISAF blocks the negotiations from commencing. · 2057: o Directus invades Erusia from the south, taking the capital of Modi. King Modimore is killed in the battle. o Directus, Yuktobania, and Took sign the pact of peace in secret, vowing to end the war by any means necessary. o The Treaty is Midgar is signed ending the Osean Continental War. The Osean League is established and Directus returns the conquered territories, but Osea, with the exception of Directus, is savaged by the war. Directus becomes a superpower. Erusia refuses to sign the Treaty. o Samarkand is discovered o Osea begins the long road to recovery · 2058: o Work commences on the "Great Wall of Directus" o King Stephan of ISAF dies, and King FoxiDani is crowned. o ISAF begins reconquering it's homeland, which is almost entirely in control of rebel chieftains after the war. · 2060: o In answer to problems with The Osean League, and in answer to the threat of Samarkand, the Osean Federation is established. All Osean nations with the exception of Erusia join. · 2061: o Directus purchases a chunk of land on its western border from Yuktobania. o Samarkand invades The Principality of Took without warning and sacks the city of Kalm. o The Osean Federation declares war on Samarkand. · 2062: o Samarkand takes the city of Navis from Took o Yiffia is discovered o Samarkand invades Yuktobania · 2063: o Directus liberates Navis (which it conquered 12 years earlier) o Samarkand captures the Yuktobanian capital of Hyrule · 2064: o Yuktobania defeats Samarkand's forces o Rizzardo Kannan is sent to Aurelia to act as regent. o Aurelia collapses after no heir is properly named after Brioche II's death. · 2065: o Samarkand launches a second invasion of Yutkbonia o Yuktobania's armies are defeated o ISAF threats to secede from the Federation over growing tensions over Yiffia · 2066: o Directus defeats the forces of Samarkand in Yuktobania o Leasath pays off its wartime debt · 2068: o Directian forces reach Samarkand. Directus invades and takes the city of Urie. (Yup) NOTE: until the war had been mostly a naval war, with some land invasions fought entirely in Osea · 2069: o Samarkand invades Took a second time o Took defeats Samarkand's forces o Directus continues its invasion of Samarkand, but Samarkand and Directus soon enter a stalemate, with each trading blows but unable to defeat the other. o Osean Reformations are passed, reforming the Osean Federation · 2070: o FoxiDani is named the first High Chancellor beating Kovu of Directus after a close 3-2 vote. (ISAF VOTES: ISAF, TOOK, DIRECTUS. DIRECTUS VOTES: LEASATH, YUKTOBANIA) o ISAF reconquers it's homeland from rebel control with Directian aid · 2071: o Samarkand invades Yuktobania for the third time o Samarkand conquers 2/5 of Yuktobania · 2072: o ISAF pays off the last of its wartime debt. o Directus breaks the stalemate and continues its invasion of Samarkand. Sparklelord is captured. o After a 4-1 vote to capture, Sparklelord is sent back to Osea where he will be imprisoned in the Bay of Belfast. · 2074: PRESENT Latest activity Category:Browse